Les souvenirs de la malchance
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: Depuis son enfance, il n'avait rien eut pour lui. Et après quinze longues années, il se décide enfin à raconter cette vie, dans laquelle il n'a eut qu'une seule amie : La malchance. Drame - Romance - Lime.


**« Les souvenirs de la malchance. »**

**C**her journal.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écris sur tes pages, qui sont maintenant jaunis avec le temps. Même longtemps que je ne t'avais plus ouvert. En fait.. C'est depuis ce jour, que je maudit tant. Quelque fois, tu sais que j'aimerais avoir des pouvoirs, cher journal ? Remonter le temps, empêcher tout cela d'arriver, ou pouvoir changer les choses, et donc rayer ce jour du calendrier, pour qu'il n'ait jamais eut lieu ? Si tu savais à tout ce que j'ai pensé, tu aurais certainement peur. Je suis complètement désespéré, et ça se voit. Je ne sors plus, je ne mange pratiquement jamais même.. Et je suis toujours seul. Je n'avais que _lui_ et Ruki. Ils sont partit tout les deux. Aaah. Certaines personnes envient leur jeunesse car justement, ils étaient jeunes.. Moi je l'envie, parce que je pouvais les voir. Ce sont les seuls moments de ma vie où j'ai été heureux je pense. Et c'est quand j'étais avec eux. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là.. J'ai un peu -même beaucoup- l'impression d'être au fond d'un puis, tu vois ? Comme si.. Ma douleur et mes souvenirs n'auraient jamais de fin. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Car au moins, ça prouve qu'ils ont existé. Qu'ils ont fait partie de ma vie, même si ce n'était que pour quelques années. C'est bizarre tu sais. Quand on pense normalement, une année voir deux, ça paraît long.. Mais quand on perd une personne, le temps passé avec elle, on le trouve toujours trop court. On se sera connu pendant à peu près trois ans _lui_ et moi.. Mais je ne les ai pas vu passer. Et j'aurais aimé que le temps me paraisse long à ces instants, si tu savais. Mais, à quoi bon avoir des regrets ? Ils ne les feront pas revenir ou me sentir mieux.. Depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là, j'ai arrêté de vivre tu sais. Je dis souvent des « tu sais » alors que tu n'es qu'un journal.. Mais je n'ai personne d'autre à qui parler. Alors, tu dois certainement être mon meilleur ami. Des pages blanches. Au moins, tu ne m'ennuie pas et je t'utilise quand je veux. Parfait, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour te dire ça.. Mais, aujourd'hui, je me suis décidé à _l'_honorer, celui qui compte tant pour moi, et dont j'ai si souvent écrit à l'époque. Alors, j'ai décidé d'écrire mon histoire sous forme de livre. Et de conter le bonheur qui m'entourait, puis ses flashs, ses cris et ce crissement. J'ai dis beaucoup de « tu sais », mais j'aimerais savoir, si tu connais cette phrase : « _Une vie en moins sur cette planète en laisse place à une autre. _» Citation que je connais par cœur, mais je ne connais pas l'auteur. **J'aurais préféré qu'on soit seul, **_**lui**_** et moi, sur cette Terre, pour qu'il ne me sois jamais enlevé..**

**One-shot. **_Drame, Romance._

**Auteur : **_AiKiryuu/ShinyaGazette._

_Le commencement._

_« Voilà comment a débuté ma vie dans ce monde, et le pourquoi du comment j'attends la mort avec impatience. »_

J'avais été dans cet orphelinat depuis deux ans. J'avais souvent changé d'orphelinat , même trop, à tel point que cette fois-ci, ça avait été mon dernier transfert. J'avais déjà huit ans, mais souvent, le personnel de l'orphelinat me disaient que j'étais trop mature pour mon âge. Il est vrai qu'en apprenant les raisons du pourquoi j'étais orphelin, ça m'avait fait grandir rapidement. Mais passons, aujourd'hui, je considère ça comme du passé.

Quand j'étais arrivé dans cet orphelinat, j'avais rencontré un tout petit brun, vraiment adorable. Bizarrement, chaque personnes le détestait. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas cherché à réfléchir, et, un jour, après l'heure du repas, je l'avais défendu contre des autres orphelins. Depuis ce jour, on ne s'était plus lâché. Il était mon petit Takanori à moi.

On était alors devenu très liés, presque comme des frères. Si ce n'est, que nous nous considérions comme des frères. Pour ma part, c'était le cas – et ça l'est toujours – mais pour lui, je ne savais pas. Il n'était pas de ce genre de personne qui raconte tout sur eux, et qui dévoilent leur sentiments aussi facilement. Moi non plus, je ne l'étais pas, mais je pense qu'il avait compris qu'il était le plus important pour moi. Enfin bref. Un jour, alors que je venais tout juste d'entrer dans la salle de jeu, il s'était jeté sur moi, en criant mon nom. J'avais ris en le réceptionnant, avant de venir embrasser son front.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Takanori ?

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non. Je dois savoir quoi ?

-Il y a un nouveau garçon qui va venir aujourd'hui !

J'avais alors fais une petite moue. C'était rare que Takanori soit aussi heureux pour ce genre de nouvelle, lui qui avait toujours eut peur des nouveaux. Je lui avais demandé alors la raison de sa joie.

-J'aimerais qu'on se fasse plus d'amis..

J'avais fais un petit sourire, en lui murmurant que les autres orphelins étaient bêtes de ne pas vouloir être ami avec mon petit chéri de Ruki. Il avait rougit en râlant, me disant de ne plus l'appeler comme ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas résister, et puis, j'adorais ce surnom.

En entendant la grande porte en chêne de l'orphelinat s'ouvrir, j'avais alors dis à Ruki de me suivre sans faire de bruit. J'avais pris sa petite main dans la mienne avant de me diriger vers la porte, me cachant derrière une autre porte à demi close, pour observer l'entrée.

On avait alors pu voir une femme en tailleur, les traits tirés par la vieillesse, aux côtés d'une autre femme plus jeune, habillée comme une none. Et en face d'elles, il y avait un petit brun, tremblant de froid, que l'une des dames du personnel tentée de réchauffer. La voix de la vieille femme, qui était la directrice, s'était élevée.

-Faites lui de la place dans une des chambres, et ensuite nous le présenteront aux autres orphelins à l'heure du dîner.

-Bien madame.

Après ces légères paroles, on s'était reculés et nous étions retournés dans la salle de jeu. Car si jamais la directrice nous avait pris sur le fait, entrain d'écouter aux portes, nous aurions eus la correction de notre vie. Je m'étais alors assis sur un petit cube coloré qui meublait la pièce, et avais pris Ruki sur mes genoux, en passant mes bras autour de ses hanches.

-Le nouveau avait l'air gentil..

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas faire confiance aux apparences Ruki. Si ça se trouve, c'est un méchant qui voudra voler nos jouets. On verra comment il sera durant le repas !

Il avait acquiescé, avant de venir se blottir contre moi, comme il le faisait à chaque fois quand il se perdait dans ses pensées. Ça me faisait toujours sourire, car dans ce genre de moments, je le trouvais toujours adorable. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à une petite peluche. Mais c'était le mien, et jamais je ne l'aurais partagé. Pour rien au monde même.

On était resté comme ça durant de longues heures, exactement trois si je me rappelle bien, avant que la cloche qui indiquait que nous devions manger ne sonne. Je l'avais alors un peu secoué, car il s'était endormi sur moi, encore une fois. Ce genre de chose lui arrivait souvent, mais c'était encore et toujours adorable, venant de sa part. A croire qu'il était né pour représenter ce terme. On s'était alors dirigé vers la salle du réfectoire, sa petite main dans la mienne, comme à chaque fois que nous marchions pour nous rendre quelque part.

Une fois dans la salle, nous nous étions installé à l'une des tables dans le fond, devant une petite estrade. Le repas avait alors été servit, et nous nous étions attaqué à nos plats sans plus attendre. Surtout Ruki. Il était un vrai estomac sur pattes, et il s'en foutait partout à chaque fois qu'il mangeait, ce qui me faisait toujours rire.

Par moment, je me demandais quel genre d'amour je portais à Ruki. Et même maintenant, je me le demande encore. Bien que je pense que c'était un amour très fort, mais qui lie deux personnes grâce à une forte amitié qui se rapproche de ce sentiment qu'est l'amour. Car je sais que je n'étais pas amoureux de lui. Du moins, je pense.

Au fond de ma tête, je devais être un peu amoureux de son côté enfantin et de son adorable bouille de petit garçon. On pourrait dire que c'était mon premier amour. L'amour fraternel et fusionnel d'une personne n'étant pas de la même famille que moi, mais que j'aimais comme si c'était mon frère. Et dans mon cœur il y a toujours eus sa place. Et elle y est encore. Car Ruki, il était un bout de ma vie.

Durant le repas, la directrice était arrivée avec un petit garçon derrière elle. Directement, j'avais donné un léger coup de coude à Ruki pour qu'il regarde dans cette direction, ce qu'il avait fait. On s'était alors tût, comme le reste de la cantine, et nous avions attendus qu'elle parle.

-Bonjour jeunes enfants. Aujourd'hui, je viens vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Il y aura un nouveau orphelin parmi nous. Je vous demande d'être le plus gentil possible avec lui.

Elle s'était alors décalée sur la droite, pour laisser place à un petit brun, certainement de la même taille que moi, des rougeurs sur ses joues et entrain de triturer ses doigts. A ce moment là, il m'avait parut comme quelqu'un de très timide et attachant. Mais maintenant, quand j'y repense, je le trouve adorable et je sens mon cœur se réchauffer à ce souvenir.

Il s'était alors présenté, avec une petite voix fluette, qui avait renforcé son image de petit garçon chétif. Il s'appelait Yuu Shiroyama. Et c'était la seule chose qu'il avait dite sur lui, comme chacun des orphelins présents ici. On ne pouvait pas raconter nos vies - comme on le fait maintenant quand on est nouveau dans une classe - puisque nous n'en avions pas.

La directrice nous avait alors demandé de bien l'accueillir avant d'emmener Yuu s'asseoir parmi une des tables qui meublaient la salle. J'avais tourné mon visage vers Takanori, et en même temps, nous avions lâché un souffle, un « kawaii ». On avait alors rit tout les deux, avant de nous remettre à manger comme des morfales, que nous étions.

La soirée s'était passée rapidement, et nous n'avions pas cessé de scruter le petit nouveau. Malheureusement, il restait toujours dans son coin, et nos timidités légendaires à Takanori et moi nous avait empêché d'aller le voir. C'est sur cette pensée, qu'en me couchant ce soir là, j'avais décidé que j'irais le voir le lendemain, pour l'intégrer dans notre petite bande. Bande qui était seulement composée de deux personnes, mais selon moi, ça me suffisait. Le temps que j'avais Takanori avec moi, tout allez bien dans ma vie et c'était le principal.

_« J'enlève mes lunettes et ôte mes doigts de mon clavier un petit instant, avant de pencher la tête en arrière et de soupirer longuement. Des petites larmes perlent déjà au gouffre de mes yeux. Je me décide à ne pas les laisser tomber, remet mes lunettes, et me remet ensuite à écrire. Je me dois de le faire et de terminer d'écrire, quitte à y passer mes nuits et mes jours. Je dois le faire, pour eux. »_

Malgré le fait que j'avais voulu aller le voir, je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi. Et quand c'était Ruki qui voulait aller le voir, je le retenais toujours au dernier moment, ressentant une jalousie m'envahir. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant que ce nouveau n'arrive. Certainement car jamais personne n'avait voulu s'approcher de trop près de Takanori. Mais j'avais l'impression de pouvoir le perdre à tout moment si je le laissais aller vers ce Yuu. Alors à chaque fois, je l'avais retenu et l'avais pris dans mes bras, en lui disant que pour l'instant, je trouvais qu'on était bien tout les deux. Je ne me reconnaissais pas dans ce genre de moments à vrai dire.

A mon arrivée, j'avais été seul moi aussi, et je m'étais fermement ennuyé. Je m'étais alors dis que aucun nouveau ne devait ressentir ça, mais c'était ce que j'étais entrain de lui faire vivre. Peut-être indirectement, mais je le faisais quand même.

Je m'étais alors endormi une nouvelle fois en pensant au nouveau. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, à vrai dire, je n'avais fais que penser à lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, et il n'y a que aujourd'hui que je suis mitigé sur mes avis par rapport à cet ancien petit garçon. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Malheureusement, cette nuit, le sommeil avait été dur à venir, et je me réveillais toutes les heures pratiquement. Alors, en ayant eus marre de me rendormir et me réveiller, j'étais sortis de sous mes couettes, faisant attention à ne faire aucun bruit puisque Takanori était mon colocataire de chambre. Je m'étais alors habillé plus chaudement, ayant enfilé trois pulls les uns sur les autres, et même un collant sous mon pantalon. Oui, j'avais des collants, mais ce n'était que pour l'hiver, car la neige était tombée à flot cette année là. Je m'étais ensuite baissé pour prendre quelque chose que je cachais sous mon lit, sous un draps. C'était en fait un étuis à guitare, et ma précieuse était à l'intérieur.

Je l'avais alors mise sur mon dos avant de descendre par la fenêtre de l'orphelinat. Avec chance, grâce à cette neige, je pouvais sauter sans avoir peur de me faire mal, car de un, l'orphelinat n'était pas si haut que ça et de deux, la neige amortissait ma chute. J'avais alors sauté bien rapidement, m'étant mis en boule sur moi même. Mes fesses dans la neige, j'avais laché un petit couinement de douleur tout de même. J'avais connu une meilleure poudreuse, une année plus tôt.

Je ne m'en étais pas formalisé et m'étais relevé bien vite, pour ensuite regarder si il n'y avait personne. J'avais regardé sur ma petite montre, et avais remarqué que l'heure du couvre feu n'était passé que depuis deux heures. J'avais vérifié alors une nouvelle fois, pour voir si aucune dames ne faisait l'habituel tour de l'orphelinat, et quand j'avais vu qu'il n'y avait personne, je m'étais mis à courir vers la ville. Par chance, l'orphelinat était juste à côté de la ville, tout à fait à la sortie. Je n'avais donc qu'à courir une dizaine de minutes pour arriver au vieux port. C'est donc ce que je fis ce soir là.

J'étais ensuite allé dans un des vieux entrepôts désaffectés du port, et, après avoir bien fais attention que personne ne m'ait vu, j'étais allé m'asseoir sur une petite caisse, et avais sortis ma précieuse de son étui. Je sortais par la suite des partitions, griffonnaient à la va vite sur une feuille un peu abîmée, et m'étais mis a m'entraîner.

Je n'étais pas un as de la guitare, et j'avais des petits doigts quand j'étais jeune, alors c'était assez compliqué pour moi d'en jouer. Mais je m'étais accroché. Et souvent, j'avais fais ce genre d'escapades nocturne pour pouvoir jouer tranquillement, et me retrouver un peu seul. Au début, j'étais une personne d'un naturel solitaire, alors quelque fois, cette solitude me manquait. Même si il était dur que je puisse me passer de Takanori durant une heure, voir deux heures maximum.

J'avais butté sur plusieurs accords, puisque le froid avait engourdit mes doigts, mais j'avais quand même tenu, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse le morceau sans me tromper une seule fois. En jouant, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je m'étais rappelé du jour où j'avais trouvé une guitare, dans ce vieux entrepôt, et de l'avoir ramené à l'orphelinat. Ne sachant pas comment réparer la guitare, j'étais allé voir le luthier de la ville durant l'une des sorties de l'orphelinat, et il m'en avait passé une moins abîmée, car apparemment, celle que j'avais trouvée n'était pas facilement réparable. Je l'avais remercié un nombre incalculable de fois en un si petit laps de temps, avant de partir de son magasin pour retourner vers l'orphelinat. C'était la première fois que j'avais grimpé le mur de l'orphelinat et étais rentré par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

En me ressassant ces souvenirs, je n'avais plus prêté attention aux bruits autour de moi et, en entendant un son métallique, je m'étais tourné d'un seul coup en me relevant, ayant eus peur de qui ça pourrait être.

-Tu.. Tu as bien joué !

J'avais eus en face de moi le petit nouveau, un peu moins timide qu'avant, mais j'avais pu entendre dans sa voix qu'il l'était toujours un peu.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _Avais-je répondu, d'un ton boudeur._

-Bah.. Je n'avais pas sommeil quand je t'ai vu sortir de l'orphelinat, alors que j'étais dehors, à jouer avec la neige.. Je.. Je t'ai suivis.

-Oui bah rentres à l'orphelinat alors, parce que je veux pas que tu restes !

-J'ai pas envie..

Je m'étais mis à bouder en l'entendant. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas rentrer ? Je voulais rester seul moi ! Je m'étais levé alors de ma caisse et l'avais poussé jusqu'à la porte de l'entrepôt. Il s'était alors retenu à une chambranle, en me souriant. A croire qu'il avait tout fait pour m'énerver ! Il s'était un peu écarté pour récupérer de la neige sur le sol, entrée grâce aux fenêtres brisées, avant de me l'envoyer en plein dans la figure. Je n'avais pas eus le temps de réagir, mais à peine avais-je sentis de la neige sur mon visage, que je savais que la partie ne faisait que commencer. J'étais ensuite partis en courant pour me cacher derrière l'une des caisses, et je ne sortais que pour prendre de la neige, avant de faire mes boules et de lui envoyer en plein dans la figure.

Notre bataille de boule de neige avait duré un long moment, avant que l'on ne se retrouve tout les deux assit sur la caisse, entrain de rire. Yuu avait levé une main vers moi, la secouant un peu.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné !

-Ahah, je suis le plus fort ! _J'avais alors imité quelqu'un gonflant ses muscles._ Je gagne toujours à la bataille de boules de neige avec Ruki !

-Ruki ? C'est le petit garçon toujours avec toi ?

-Oui, c'est lui. Ne lui dis pas que je l'ai appelé Ruki, il aime pas ça. Son vrai prénom est Takanori.

-Promis, je lui dirais pas. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis deux ans. Je suis à l'orphelinat depuis que je suis né d'après les dames, et Ruki est arrivé quand il avait quatre ans, et que j'en avais six. Et donc si j'ai huit ans maintenant, ça fait.. Bien deux ans que je le connais. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à se faire d'amis, parce que il est trop timide. Et tout les autres enfants se moquaient de lui parce qu'il est tout petit et tout mignon. Ils lui disaient qu'il ressemblait pas à un garçon mais à une fillette. Et j'ai pas apprécié quand je les ai vu voler les jouets de Ruki, alors qu'il essayait de les reprendre, alors je suis allé l'aider. Et depuis, on ne se lâche plus avec Ruki.

-Oh.. Vous avez une grande amitié alors !

-Oui, on est très proche. A tel point qu'il chante pour moi quelque fois. Il a une toute petite voix toute douce, et il adore chanter. Il voudrait même devenir chanteur ! Alors il me chante deux trois chansons quand on arrive pas à dormir. C'est très reposant. Puis un jour on a fais comme un petit groupe et je l'ai accompagné à la guitare.. Mais bon, c'était pas trop jolie vu que il chantait que des « la » puis moi j'ai encore du mal.. C'est rare quand je joue bien ! Mais je lui ai promis qu'un jour je réaliserais son rêve et que je serais toujours son guitariste. Je m'entraîne beaucoup à la guitare pour ça, parce que je l'aime beaucoup mon Ruki.. Ne lui répète pas non plus hein.. Je sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça alors que t'es nouveau, mais c'est sortit tout seul..

-D'accord ! En tout cas, c'beau comme rêve... Moi aussi je fais de la guitare d'ailleurs ! Je faisais des cours avant que ma maman ne me laisse ici.

-Ah bon ? Tu dois être doué alors ! Tu me montres ce que tu sais faire ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

Il avait prit ma guitare, avant de se mettre à jouer une musique extrêmement douce. Je me rappelle avoir été surpris devant l'air sérieux qu'il avait abordé en jouant, et l'avoir trouvé mignon aussi. Il m'avait vraiment surpris, tellement il était doué à la guitare.

Après plusieurs heures à m'avoir montré ce qu'il savait faire, nous avions décidé de rentrer. J'avais alors rangé ma guitare avant de sortir avec lui de l'entrepôt, mais malheureusement pour moi, il faisait nuit noir et les lampadaires étaient pour la plupart clignotant. Je lui avais alors avoué que j'avais peur du noir, et sa petite main avait serré la mienne, avant qu'il ne m'entraîne derrière lui. On s'était mit à courir vers l'orphelinat, ma main serrant la sienne.

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé à une heure tardive, ce qui était plutôt rare. Les dames de l'orphelinat nous réveillait généralement aux alentours de huit heures. Mais je savais que mon petit Takanori avait du crier contre elles. Il le faisait souvent quand elles venaient pour nous réveiller. Il avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elles ne viennent et il les attendait devant la porte, râlant, en leur disant qu'elles avaient une formelle interdiction de me réveiller, sinon il allait crier dans tout l'orphelinat et raconter des méchancetés sur elles à la directrice.

Mon petit Takanori était un vrai maître chanteur, mais il faisait tout cela pour mon bien, et ça m'avait toujours touché. Je m'étais alors levé, puis m'étais habillé avant de descendre pour aller dans la salle de jeu. Qu'elle n'avait pas été ma surprise quand j'avais remarqué mon petit chibi, entièrement rouge, entrain de parler à Yuu. Je m'étais mis à bouder un peu, alors que ma mâchoire s'était littéralement décrochée quand je l'avais vu venir faire moi, en prenant la main de Yuu. Il n'y avait que moi qui avais le droit de prendre la main de Takanori, et jamais je n'aurais laissé ce droit à quelqu'un d'autre ! Arrivé à ma hauteur, Ruki avait lâché la main de Yuu pour venir se blottir contre moi. Et ma possessivité était revenue, alors je l'avais serré contre moi en lançant un regard qui se voulait noir, à Yuu. Personne ne devait toucher à mon petit chibi ! Il avait ensuite relevé la tête de mon torse pour me regarder, avec un petit sourire.

-Je suis allé lui parler ce matin, j'ai profité du fait que tu dormes.. Je sais pas pourquoi tu voulais pas aller le voir Atsu-pon, il est très gentil !

-M'appelle pas comme ça devant lui !

Je me rappelle avoir rougis jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en l'entendant m'appeler comme ça. Yuu, lui, avait rit, mais je l'avais bien vite fait taire en lui lançant un nouveau regard noir.

-Il peut rester avec nous Atsu ?

-.. Mouais.

-Merci Atsu-pon !

-Taka !

Je l'avais regardé outré, alors qu'il s'était mit à rire avec Yuu. Mentalement, je les avais traité de méchants, et je m'étais ensuite mis à bouder, encore une fois. J'étais, et je le suis toujours, d'une nature très boudeur. Alors je boudais pour rien. J'étais alors partis dans le réfectoire, et m'étais installé pour garder la table quand le repas serait servit, c'est à dire dans dix minutes. Takanori et Yuu m'avait rapidement rejoint. Et le plus petit des deux était venu me faire un bisou sur la joue, avant de sourire grandement, avec ses joues rondes toutes rouges. J'avais instantanément arrêté de bouder en le voyant aussi adorable, et l'avait serré contre moi.

Après que le petit Yuu ait intégré notre bande, plusieurs semaines étaient passées. Et plusieurs fois, on s'était disputé lui et moi. Je ne l'aimais pas ! J'étais sûr qu'il voulait me voler mon Takanori. J'étais sûr qu'il faisait exprès de le prendre dans ses bras devant moi, car à chaque fois, j'étais jaloux. Et c'était le seul à réellement savoir à quel point je tenais à Takanori. Alors à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, on finissait par se chamailler, et se taper un peu dessus. Takanori riait dans ce genre de moments, mais pas moi. Ça l'amusait de me voir autant protecteur avec lui. Et mon aspect protecteur avec lui s'était amplifié, quand il était tombé malade quelques semaines plus tard, ne supportant pas le grand froid qui régnait sur Kanagawa.

_« Je me stop dans mon écriture, et ferme les yeux avec force. Je dois maintenant décrire les instants certainement les plus douloureux que j'ai ressentis dans ma vie. Même après vingt cinq ans, la douleur reste la même.. Elle lacère toujours autant ma poitrine, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment la faire partir. Je lâche alors un long soupir, avant d'inspirer profondément, et de me remettre à taper sur mon clavier. Je dois le faire, pour eux. »_

Je m'étais assis à son chevet ce jour là, et Yuu était resté derrière moi. Je ne supportais pas le fait qu'il s'approche trop de Ruki, même dans ce genre de moments. Ils ne m'en voulaient pas, puisqu'ils connaissaient ma possessivité. Yuu avait alors prit sa guitare, et je lui avais demandé ce qu'il comptait faire.

-Je vais jouer un petit morceau à Takanori. Tu m'accompagnes ?

J'avais hoché la tête, avant d'accorder ma guitare rapidement après avoir demandé à Taka si ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait répondu que non, et qu'il adorait nous entendre jouer. J'avais alors souris, tandis qu'on se mettait à jouer avec Yuu, une douce et lente mélodie. C'était celle qu'il m'avait joué, le soir où on avait été dans l'entrepôt. Yuu me l'avait alors apprise, après ma demande.

J'avais vu par moment Takanori fermait les yeux, signe qu'il était fatigué. Alors, après avoir finis la musique, j'avais fais signe à Yuu qu'on devait partir pour qu'il dorme. Il avait hoché la tête, avant que l'on ne range nos guitares. Mais quand j'avais essayé de sortir, j'avais sentis une petite main sur mon poignet, qui avait fait tourné ma tête. J'avais alors regardé Takanori, qui me regardait avec ses petits yeux endormit, avant qu'il ne me réclame un câlin. J'avais souris, et m'étais rapproché de lui, pour aller le prendre contre moi. J'avais ensuite chuchoté à son oreille.

-C'est Yuu qui m'a appris cette musique Taka.. Mais elle est rien que pour toi. Je t'aime mon Ruki.

Il avait alors affiché l'un de ses adorables sourires, avant de nicher sa tête dans mon cou. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais sentis mon cou se tremper doucement, et je l'avais serré un peu plus contre moi. Yuu était alors sortit de la chambre pour nous laisser seuls. Il savait à quel point Takanori avait de l'importance pour moi.

Après que Takanori se soit endormis dans mon cou, je l'avais doucement déposé dans son lit avant de me détacher de lui et de sortir de sa chambre, pour rejoindre la mienne.

J'espérais qu'il guérirait vite, mais malheureusement, même un mois plus tard, en plein mois de décembre, il était toujours malade. Durant ce mois, je n'avais plus dormis avec lui une seule fois. Il refusait que je vienne car il ne voulait pas que je tombe malade moi aussi. Alors avec Yuu, nous dormions dans une chambre à côté. Mais tout les soirs, nous venions le voir, pour au moins lui souhaiter bonne nuit et passer quelques minutes avec lui. Je m'étais donc rapproché de Yuu, plus que je ne le pensais. Maintes fois, il m'avait consolé alors que je pleurais contre lui, mon Takanori me manquant beaucoup trop. Il m'avait promis qu'il guérirait, et je m'étais accroché à cette promesse comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Cette nuit là, cette nuit maudite où il m'avait fait cette promesse, je l'avais passé dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir seul, alors il avait accepté de me prendre dans son lit. Je m'étais alors blottit contre lui, en lâchant un petit soupir de bien être, alors que je me souviens que son corps avait réchauffé le mien, car il était tout chaud. J'avais alors murmuré, d'une petite voix, ayant une nouvelle fois envie de pleurer.

-Tu penses que Takanori ira mieux ?

-_Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Il guérira vite, je te le promet. Maintenant dors, tu le reverras demain ton Taka._

-Hm..

Je m'étais alors endormis avec une sensation étrange planant sur mon cœur. Il m'avait embrassé le front avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit, et on s'était endormis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Je détestais cette nuit, que je qualifiais maintenant de maudite, et encore plus le jour qui suivait.

Le lendemain, j'avais eus du mal à me lever. C'était Yuu qui m'avait réveillé, ou plutôt, qui m'avait littéralement tiré du lit. Je n'avais pas la foi de me lever, mais quand il m'avait dit que directement après manger, nous pourrions allez voir Takanori, j'étais sortis d'un bon de dessous mes couettes, avant de m'habiller en vitesse pour ensuite descendre les escaliers avec lui, en riant.

Le déjeuner avait été extrêmement rapide, à tel point que nos joues avaient été gonflées plus d'une fois à cause de toute la nourriture que l'on prenait en bouche. Une fois le déjeuner finit, nous avions sauté des bancs sur lesquels nous étions assis, avant de courir vers la chambre de Takanori. Quand nous étions presque arrivé, nous avions vu plusieurs femmes du personnel devant la porte, alors on s'était arrêté, et nous nous étions cachés derrière le mur qui formait le tournant, pour écouter ce qu'elles se disaient.

-C'est trop tard maintenant..

-Oui. Les urgences sont en routes, l'une d'entre vous l'accompagnera. L'hôpital aurait certainement besoin de renseignements. Kana, tu t'en occuperas.

-Bien madame.

On ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qu'elles disaient, et la peur nous avait envahit bien rapidement. On se sentit alors tiré en arrière, et des mains étaient alors venu couvrir nos yeux, tandis qu'une voix féminine nous disait de ne pas regarder. Mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, alors je m'étais débattu comme un forcené, pour enlever sa main de mes yeux. Quand j'avais réussis, lentement, je m'étais arrêté de me débattre. Que se passait-il ? Je ne le savait pas. Je sentais mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine lentement, et je suffoquais presque. Je les voyais, toutes, nous regarder désolée, alors qu'un petit corps gisait dans les bras de l'une d'entre elles, recouvert d'un drap. Un petit bras pâle pendait, et je me doutais que c'était mon ami, mon frère, mon petit bébé, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y penser. J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour me soucier de ce genre de chose. Pour moi, personne ne pouvait mourir, ce n'était pas normal. Et encore moins les personnes que j'aimais. Mais si, c'était possible. Et je ne l'avais compris que ce jour là.

Je n'avais pas bougé, avant qu'elles, ne bougent. Je m'étais alors élancé vers elle, leur criant des pourquoi. Pourquoi elles allaient vers la sortie ? Pourquoi Takanori était recouvert d'un drap ? Pourquoi elles nous regardaient comme ça ? Pourquoi il ne me disait pas au-revoir ? Pourquoi et encore pourquoi. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient daignés me répondre. J'avais eus les yeux noyés de larmes, mais j'avais réussis à les suivre jusqu'à l'ambulance. Un des ambulanciers m'avait alors retenu, alors que j'avais crié son prénom. J'avais mal à la gorge, les larmes m'avait fait voir tout flou, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Je n'avais pas cessé de me débattre, de crier, de leur dire qu'elles me le rendent, qu'elles ne pouvaient pas emmener mon Takanori loin de moi, que j'étais rien sans lui. Mais c'était trop tard. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, ou entre aperçu, c'était avant que les portes de l'ambulance ne se soient fermées. L'ambulancier m'avait alors lâché, et j'étais tombé dans la neige, ne cessant de pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, je me sentais mourir à petit feu, et lentement m'étouffer à cause de mes larmes.

J'avais alors sentis des bras m'entourer, et j'avais facilement reconnu ceux de Yuu. Il me serrait contre lui en s'excusant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il s'excusait à ce moment, car pour moi, la seule chose qui n'avait jamais autant compté dans ma vie était entrain de partir loin. Je l'avais perdu à jamais ce jour là, et avec lui, une partie de moi avait disparu.

Le soir, dans la chambre, Yuu et moi n'avions cessé de pleurer, l'un contre l'autre. Je m'étais serré contre lui, en pleurant plus que de raisons. Les dames du personnel nous avait alors laissé plusieurs jours dans notre chambre, pour nous remettre de ce tragique incident, qui avait fait basculer ma vie à jamais.

_« Mes doigts tremblent trop pour que je continue d'écrire, et ma vue est remplis de larmes. Je me lève alors de mon bureau, pour me dévêtir et aller dans ma douche. Lentement, je me glisse contre un pan de mur, contre le carrelage froid, pleurant à chaude larmes, mélangeant celles-ci à l'eau chaude qui tombe sur mon corps contenant un cœur meurtris. J'ai du mal à écrire tout cela. Les souvenirs m'étouffent, serrent ma gorge lentement, et toute l'eau que mon corps peut contenir sort par mes yeux. Mais je dois le faire, pour eux. »_

Depuis la mort de Takanori, nous nous étions renfermés sur nous -mêmes. Plus personnes ne pouvaient nous approcher, même pas les femmes du personnel. Et je refusais catégoriquement d'être enlevé à Yuu. On restait toujours ensemble, on ne se détachait plus. Même nos mains restaient liées, toute la journée, même durant le repas. C'était notre manière de nous soutenir. De nous dire qu'on étais là pour l'autre. Et combien de fois j'en avais eus besoin de sa présence. Nous avions pleuré durant plusieurs mois, et même une année entière. A tel point qu'un autre hiver était arrivé. Nous étions en Janvier, et c'était l'anniversaire de Yuu dans deux jours.

J'étais celui que j'avais toujours été, le petit garçon joyeux et souriant, que quand nous étions seuls dans notre chambre, Yuu et moi. Alors pour son anniversaire, nous avions prévu de le passer comme ça, tout les deux dans notre chambre. Car d'habitude, les dames du personnels rassemblaient tout les orphelins dans le réfectoire pour souhaiter l'anniversaire d'un des orphelins, mais nous avions décidé de ne pas nous y rendre. J'avais préparé une petit surprise pour Yuu. Ce n'était pas grand chose, puisque je n'avais pas d'argent, mais c'était une petite photo que j'avais toujours gardé sur moi, de Takanori, lui et moi. Nous étions heureux dessus, on souriait tout les trois. Et j'avais décidé de lui donner, pour montrer à quel point il était important pour moi.

Je n'avais eus aucun répit dans ma vie, et la malchance avait décidé de me suivre. Ça faisait un an que Takanori avait disparu, et je ne me doutais pas que, dans quelques minutes, j'allais ressentir une nouvelle douleur dans la poitrine.

Nous jouions tranquillement avec Yuu, et pour une fois, nous avions laissé tomber nos masques face aux autres. Nous rigolions face a eux, ce qui les avait surprit. Mais nous nous en fichions. On jouait dans la neige, à une bataille, encore une fois. Je pense aujourd'hui, que dans nos mémoires, il y avait à cet instant, le souvenir de la dernière bataille que nous avions fait avec Takanori, car naturellement, nous y avions fait les mêmes actions.

Mais notre bataille fut écourtée bien rapidement, car une voiture venait de se garer devant l'orphelinat. Aussitôt, j'étais allé me blottir dans les bras sécurisants de Yuu, voyant que c'était une famille qui était venu plusieurs jours auparavant, et qui nous avez regardé avec Yuu, de manière étrange.

Quand la famille fut entrée dans l'orphelinat, je me tournais vers Yuu, paniqué. J'avais toujours eus peur en voyant une nouvelle famille, qu'elle ne m'enlève Yuu. Alors il m'avait serré contre lui, et tout le reste de la journée, il n'avait cessé de me dire des paroles réconfortantes. Et le soir, nous nous étions endormis, une nouvelle fois, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Moi, j'avais prié, pour que personne ne me prenne Yuu, et que je puisse encore vivre de nombreux bons moments avec lui. J'avais si peur.

Le lendemain matin, Yuu était venu se faire réveiller beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Ayant toujours eus du mal à me réveiller, j'avais eus du mal à voir que la jeune femme l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de sortir bien rapidement de la chambre, me lançant des regards inquiets. J'avais eus beaucoup de mal à rester éveillé, mais une vingtaine de minute après, l'absence de Yuu m'avait totalement sortis de mon lit.

Je m'étais redressé rapidement, le cherchant du regard, et la peur m'avait tordu le ventre. Je m'étais alors habillé en quatrième vitesse, avant de sortir de ma chambre, et de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre, cherchant du regard mon ami, que je considérais comme une autre partie de moi. Mais cette fois-ci, je le considérais comme une partie de mon âme, sans laquelle je ne pouvais vivre.

Mais à peine arrivé en bas des escaliers, que quatre jeune femmes me barrèrent la route. Je m'étais mordu la lèvre inférieure, et avait foncé dans le tas. Mais elles m'avaient attrapé, puisque j'étais beaucoup plus petit et léger qu'elles. Je m'étais alors débattu, j'avais hurlé qu'on me lâche. Durant de longues minutes, je n'avais pas cessé de gigoter, et elles avaient finis par me lâcher, et se reculer, baissant la tête, en me laissant l'accès à la porte. Je n'avais alors pas perdu une minute, et je m'étais remis à courir vers la sortie.

A peine un pied dehors, que j'avais sentis le froid me mordre la peau, mais sur l'instant, aucun de mes membres n'avaient tremblés à cause de cette morsure glaciale. Une autre douleur étant entrain de s'enfoncer dans mon cœur lentement.

J'avais descendu les petites marches de l'orphelinat, et, les pieds nus dans la neige, se faisant brûler par celle-ci, je m'étais mis à chercher Yuu du regard. Mes yeux s'étaient alors agrandit de peur en le voyant, plus loin, une femme ayant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'amenant vers une voiture. Un cri étais alors sortis d'entre mes lèvres, sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

-Non ! Yuu !

J'avais sentis mes yeux me piquer une nouvelle fois, alors que je l'avais vu tourner sa tête vers moi. En voyant son visage, je m'étais mis une nouvelle fois à courir, plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé, dans cette haute neige. Je m'étais ensuite jeté dans ses bras, pleurant à n'en plus pouvoir, et le serrant contre moi. Il m'avait rendu mon étreinte, et s'était collé à moi, sanglotant à son tour. Je lui criais de rester avec moi, de ne pas me laisser, de ne pas m'abandonner, comme ma mère, comme Takanori. Je savais l'avoir blessé, mais je voulais l'avoir pour moi, qu'il reste avec moi. J'avais une peur monstre de le voir partir.

-Pardon Atsu...

-Je ne veux pas de pardon ! Reste Yuu, je t'en supplie, reste !

-Je veux tellement Atsu.. Mais je ne peux pas..

-Reste, reste, reste, reste !

Je tapais contre son torse, ne cessant de pleurer, tandis qu'il me serrait de plus en plus contre lui. Mais cette étreinte m'avait alors relâché d'un coup, et mes yeux s'était agrandit une nouvelle fois, sous la surprise. J'avais relevé le visage vers lui, qui n'avait pas réagit, alors que sa nouvelle mère le tirait loin de moi, en disant que les mélos drame avait suffit, et qu'ils devaient partir. Yuu ne réagissait toujours pas, alors que moi, j'avais sentis des femmes me tirer en arrière. Je m'étais mis alors à me débattre, à crier, pleurer, toujours plus fort, je hurlais qu'il ne devait pas me laisser.

Certainement quand la surprise passa, il comprit qu'on allait être séparé. Il se mit alors à se débattre à son tour, et j'avais vu son visage se faire ravager par les larmes lentement, tout comme devait l'être le mien à cet instant. Moi, pleins de questions étaient arrivées dans ma tête, alors que je ne cessais de tenter d'échapper à la poigne de fer de ces espèces de nones. Qu'allais-je devenir sans Yuu ? Que deviendrait-il, loin de moi ? Penserait-il à moi ? Comment allions nous survivre sans l'un et l'autre ? Car oui, pour moi, sans lui, c'était une question de survit.

Bien rapidement, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années était venu aider sa femme à emmener mon frère loin de moi. J'avais alors donné de grands coups dans mes bras, pour que les femmes me lâchent, alors que j'avais entendu la porte claquer, et Yuu taper sur celle-ci, en criant mon nom.

Alors que la voiture démarrait, j'avais réussi à me débarrasser des pots de colles qui me tenaient. J'étais tombé dans la neige, mais sans perdre de temps, je m'étais levé une nouvelle fois, pour regarder la voiture s'éloigner. Ni une, ni deux, je m'étais élancé derrière elle, en criant le nom de l'autre partie de mon âme. Non, on ne pouvait pas me l'arracher ! Que serais-je, seul, ici ? Comment pouvait-on me retirer ce que j'avais de plus chère ? Et pourquoi ?!

J'avais tendu les bras en direction de la voiture, face à moi, comme si ce geste aurait pu m'aider à faire revenir Yuu. J'espérais plus que tout qu'il puisse me revenir, mais en vain. J'avais continué de courir, même si la respiration me manquait, et même si mes pieds me brûlait à cause du goudron qui les avait fait souffrir. Mais, je m'étais rendu rapidement compte de l'évidence : Il s'éloignait, et je ne pourrais plus le revoir.

J'avais alors essuyé mes yeux remplit de larmes, et l'avais regardé, tapant contre la vitre arrière. J'avais vu ses lèvres bouger, mais je n'avais rien entendu. Je lui avais alors crié que je le retrouverait, et qu'il ne devait pas m'oublier. Continuant malgré cela de courir, mes jambes avaient finit par me lâcher, et je m'étais écroulé sur le sol. J'avais cependant relevé mon visage une nouvelle fois, pour voir celui de Yuu s'effacer lentement avec le paysage. La dernière image que j'aurais eus de lui étais ses yeux remplit de larmes, et son expression ravagée par la tristesse.

J'avais continué de pleurer contre le goudron, le tapant de mes poings, alors que mes poumons me brûlait, et que chaque parties de mon corps étaient parcouru d'une douleur sourde. J'avais continué de crier durant de longues minutes, mes poings se teintant lentement de sang à force de marteler le goudron, avant de sentir des bras me soulever, et me ramener vers l'orphelinat.

Je me rappelle avoir tremblé de la tête aux pieds, et la douleur dans mon cœur m'avais donné l'impression d'être mort. J'avais comme un voile sur les yeux, qui me faisait voir tout en flou. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, et mon cerveau était comme déconnecté. J'avais vu ces femmes me coucher sur mon lit avant de sortir, mais je n'avais rien compris à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Ce n'était qu'en entendant le déclic de la porte qui se ferme que j'avais revu tout les événements se passer au ralentis.

J'avais alors fais une nouvelle constatation ce jour là. Jamais. Non, jamais, la douleur dans mon cœur ne s'effacerait. Car il ne serait plus là pour m'y aider.

_« Je m'arrête encore une fois d'écrire, écroulé sur mon bureau. Je suis secoué de sanglots, qui ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait comprendre à quel point j'ai mal à ce moment, de me rappeler de ce jour.. La douleur est tout aussi intense que le jour où j'ai perdu Takanori pour de bon.. Je me redresse lentement de sur mon bureau, et essuie mes yeux avec la serviette que j'ai mise autour de mon cou après être sortit de la douche. Je repose ensuite mes doigts sur le clavier, et recommence à pianoter dessus. Je dois le faire, pour eux. »_

Huit ans étaient passé après le départ de Yuu. Et plus jamais, à partir de ce jour, on ne m'avait vu ne serais-ce que rire ou prononcer un mot. Je m'étais encore plus renfermé sur moi-même qu'à la mort de Takanori, j'étais devenu un véritable fantôme. Ou une coquille vide.

J'aurais dû quitter l'orphelinat depuis longtemps pour aller en famille d'accueil, mais la directrice n'avait jamais voulu me laisser partir là-bas, alors on m'appelait l'exception. J'étais l'exception de mon orphelinat, juste car je ne m'étais jamais fais adopté.

Mais de toute façon, ce jour là était un autre jour. J'allais enfin partir de cette orphelinat. Depuis l'âge de douze ans, j'avais supplié la directrice de pouvoir l'assister, et qu'elle puisse me payer en échange. J'avais donc économisé durant six ans, et j'avais alors eus assez d'argent pour me tenir un petit appartement et y vivre seul. J'étais devant l'orphelinat, une valise dans chaque bras, et un camion de déménagement qui m'attendait plus loin.

Sans plus attendre, je m'y étais engouffré et je m'étais attaché sur l'un des sièges, n'ayant pas regardé derrière moi. J'avais entendu alors quelqu'un taper contre la vitre, et j'avais vu la directrice. J'avais ouvert la fenêtre, et lui avait demandé d'un ton froid, ce qu'elle me voulait. Elle n'avait rien répondue, mais elle avait juste sourit en me tendant un papier sur lequel étais griffonné une adresse.

Quand j'avais vu les petits kanjis du nom de Yuu, j'avais sentis mon cœur se serrer, et un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je l'avais alors remercié d'un simple hochement de tête, avant que le camion ne démarre, vers ma nouvelle vie, et ma nouvelle ville. Celle où Yuu avait vécu, et celle où j'avais pris un petit appartement. Car oui, je savais où il vivait depuis maintenant un an, et j'avais pris mon appartement là-bas deux mois après l'avoir su. Mais jamais, la directrice n'avait voulu me donner son adresse précise, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais été soulagé, car j'avais su que je n'allais pas là-bas pour rien. Ses parents étaient hautement placé dans la société, et ils faisaient en quelques sortes fonctionner cette petite ville qu'était Mie.

Lentement, le paysage avait défilé devant mes yeux. Et lentement, je m'étais rapproché de Yuu.

Après plusieurs longues heures à avoir roulé, nous étions enfin arrivé à destination. Et après une autre poignet d'heures, j'étais enfin installé dans mon nouveau chez moi. C'était modeste, mais je m'y sentais bien, alors c'était le principal. J'avais un clic-clac pour lit, une petite table basse noir, une petite télé sur un petit meuble en bois. Une petite cuisine américaine dans un coin de la pièce, un mini frigo et un micro-onde ainsi qu'une gazinière. Je n'avais pas de chambre, c'était mon clic-clac qui me servait de lit. J'avais ensuite une petite salle de bain, toute aussi blanche que le reste de mon appartement. Avec une douche et un toilette à l'intérieur. C'était vraiment minime, mais je m'y plaisais déjà.

Les jours étaient passés lentement, et la rentrée des classes approchait à grand pas. Dans l'orphelinat, nous avions eus des professeurs, un peu chaque soir, alors j'avais une classe de retard sur mon âge. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment, car le temps que je pouvais aller en cours, ça me suffisait tout simplement. C'était la directrice qui s'était occupée de mon inscription. Je connaissais tout de même tout ce qu'il suffisait pour un élève qui entre en seconde. Alors c'était parfait.

Je m'étais également cherché un petit boulot, que j'avais trouvé au conbini du coin. Ce n'était pas le salaire le plus fulgurant que j'aurais pu avoir, mais il me suffisait lui aussi.

Dans mon petit appartement, j'avais fais un petit autel à Ruki, dans un coin de la pièce. Il y avait deux bougies qui encadraient deux photos. L'une où l'on souriait, Yuu et moi, avec lui qui venait de perdre une de ses dents, et une autre où il était seul, souriant doucement, avec un regard pétillant. Chaque soir, je lui faisais une prière. Et je lui parlais, comme si il était toujours à mes côtés, bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

Un soir, quand j'étais allé me coucher, avant la rentrée, j'avais regardé le papier que la directrice m'avait donné. Il fallait que j'aille le voir. Mais j'avais tellement peur. Tellement. Peur qu'il ne se souvienne plus de moi... Peur qu'il m'ait oublié, et que je ne sois que devenu qu'un souvenir pour lui. J'avais soupiré longuement, avant de m'endormir, le papier serré contre mon cœur. Il fallait que j'y arrive. Je lui avais promis que je le retrouverais, et j'avais la solution entre mes doigts. Je ne devais pas la lâcher.

Quand mon réveil avait sonné ce matin là, j'avais eus du mal à sortir de mon lit. Surtout que aller en cours ne m'enchantais pas, puisque c'était la première fois que j'y allais, de toute ma vie. Pourtant, je m'étais levé, m'étais habillé et coiffé, avant d'être sortis de mon appartement pour rejoindre le lycée.

Dans un petit coin de ma tête, j'avais prié chaque jours, pour me dire que je croiserais peut-être Yuu, au détour d'un couloir. Même si je ne savais pas à quoi il pouvait ressembler maintenant. Où même si il était encore au lycée. Avec chance, il y serait encore, car si comme moi, il avait du prendre deux ans en arrière, il serait en première et non en terminal.

Sur le chemin, j'avais continué de prier, jusqu'à me retrouver devant le grand portail. J'étais rentré lentement, et pleins d'yeux s'étaient tournés vers moi. Ça m'avait gêné au plus haut point, mais je n'avais fais comme si de rien était, et avait enfilé mon masque que j'avais su garder quand j'étais à l'orphelinat.

J'avais trouvé ma classe, et la journée était passée lentement et tranquillement. Je m'étais alors baladé un peu dans les couloirs, histoire de visiter le lycée. Mais au détour de l'un d'eux, quelque chose m'avait bloqué. Ma poitrine s'était serré à la vision que j'avais. Un grand brun, aux yeux noirs, rigolait avec un blond et un châtain. Ça faisait huit ans que nous nous étions pas vu, mais je l'avais reconnu, malgré la foule qui nous entourait. Même de dos, j'aurais pu le reconnaître, car il était une partie de mon âme. Je ne m'étais pas sentis capable de l'approcher cependant, et quand ses yeux noirs de jais s'était posés sur moi, j'avais fais demi-tour à une vitesse que je ne pensais pas avoir.

Des sanglots avaient bloqué ma gorge, et m'avaient fais souffrir, alors que j'étais partis en courant du lycée, pour me rendre dans mon appartement. Je n'avais pas eus la force de le revoir maintenant. J'avais trop mal. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir réagir ainsi. Pleurer, oui, bien sûr, c'était évident que je pleurerais en le revoyant. Mais ne pas réussir à l'approcher, et ressentir comme un choque, je ne m'y attendais pas. Et je ne m'y étais pas préparé.

J'étais alors resté tout l'après-midi à pleurer, de joie, de tristesse, de douleur. Je ne savais pas vraiment. Le trop pleins de sentiments que j'avais ressentis en ce jour m'avait tué, en une fraction de seconde. Comme si mon cœur avait été sortis de force, de ma poitrine. Comme si lentement, il avait cessé de battre.

Je m'étais endormis, en uniforme, sans avoir mangé, et mes joues trempées par les larmes. Mais au fond, j'avais une idée en tête. C'était celle que cette fois-ci, je le reverrais, et sans m'enfuir.

Mon absence de cette journée n'était pas passée inaperçue, et j'avais dû mentir à mes professeurs, inventant une quelconque maladie, telle que la gastro. Par chance, ils m'avaient cru.

Depuis le jour où je l'avais croisé au détour de ce couloir, je ne m'y rendais plus. J'avais peur de le revoir, mais en même temps, je sentais ce besoin de l'apercevoir. Les sentiments contradictoires avaient prit possession de mon cœur durant toute cette semaine, où je n'avais fais qu'aller en cours. Mais jamais, je ne m'étais fais un seul ami. Je n'en voyais pas le besoin, car le seul que je voulais, c'était Yuu.

J'avais décidé de me rendre chez lui, ce week-end. Je n'avais pas voulu attendre une minute de plus, et j'avais rassemblé assez de force mentale pour le voir. Alors le samedi matin, je m'étais levé de bonne heure. Tout simplement car j'avais eus beaucoup de mal à dormir. Une nouvelle flopée de sentiments m'avais envahit, à tel point que je n'arrivais pas à les différencier.

J'avais alors pris le papier que la directrice m'avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt, puis j'avais également fais une dernière prière à Takanori avant de sortir de mon appartement. Je venais de prier de le retrouver, et par dessus-tout, j'espérais que j'y arriverais.

L'hiver avait enfin laissé place au printemps. Cela faisait trois mois que nous étions passé au printemps, enfin. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu l'hiver, et que cette saison avait guidé toutes les souffrances de ma vie, alors je n'attendais qu'une seule chose, c'était d'en sortir.

Je marchais d'un pas lent, vers l'adresse que m'avait donné la directrice de l'orphelinat. Une boule s'était formée dans mon ventre, et ne voulait plus me quitter. Certainement qu'elle partirait, quand je me retrouvais face à cette porte, que je redoutais tant. Alors que ce n'était que du bois.

Après de longues minutes de marche, qui m'avait parut comme étant des heures, j'étais enfin arrivé, devant une grande porte de bois noir, avec un croché en or qui y trônait. Je l'avais alors pris en main, et l'avais tapé deux fois contre la porte, attendant par la suite que l'on vienne me répondre.

Le stress avait été à son apogée dans mon corps, et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, tellement fort, que j'étais parvenu à l'entendre jusque dans mes tempes. J'avais alors vu la porte s'ouvrir lentement devant mes yeux, et ma respiration s'était bloquée.

Tout le stress que j'avais engloutit en une fraction de seconde, était retombé. Je m'étais trouvé devant une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec un air hautain peint sur le visage. Je m'étais alors raclé la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je cherche un dénommé Yuu.. Shiroyama.

-Oui, c'est mon fils. Que lui voulez-vous ?

-Eh bien.. Euh.. _J'avais réfléchis à toute allure pour trouver un mensonge. _Je connais votre fils car il est dans ma classe, et le professeur m'a dit de venir lui donner ses devoirs, car il a oublié de le lui donner durant le cours..

-Oh, je vois. Eh bien, mon fils n'habite plus ici, mais dans un petit appartement. Attendez, je vais vous donner l'adresse.

Elle était repartit dans le salon, et quand elle était revenue, elle m'avait tendu un petit morceau de papier avec écrit une nouvelle adresse. Je l'avais alors remercié en m'inclinant, avant de retourner sur mes pas, pour une nouvelle fois, chercher cette maison qui allait enfin me permettre de rencontrer Yuu. Ou plutôt, de le revoir.

J'avais alors marché une nouvelle poignet de minutes, avant d'arriver devant une porte simple, dans un immeuble. J'avais inspiré profondément, avant de toquer à la porte. Le stress que j'avais alors ressentis quelques minutes plus tôt était revenu à vitesse grand V. A l'ouverture de la porte, mon souffle s'était une nouvelle fois bloqué. Et cette fois-ci, la porte ouverte me laissa voir un jeune homme, de la même taille que moi, ou du moins légèrement plus petit. Un brun, aux yeux noirs, avec des lèvres toujours aussi pulpeuses que quand nous étions jeunes. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. J'avais l'impression, au fond de moi, de renaître, mais en même temps, de mourir de bonheur. Les larmes m'étaient alors rapidement montées aux yeux, ce qui lui avait fait relever un sourcil, avant que sa voix ne s'élève.

-Nous nous connaissons ?

Je ne m'étais pas laissé démonter par cette phrase, et avait séché le peu de larmes qui commençaient à couler, avant de répondre.

-Oui. Depuis huit ans, nous nous connaissons, Yuu. Je m'appelle Atsu, et je ne peux pas te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué..

Lentement, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés à cause de la surprise. J'avais alors vu sa bouche s'ouvrir doucement, pour ensuite se refermer. Et en quelques secondes, je me retrouvais dans ses bras. J'avais passé mes bras autour de sa nuque, et l'avais serré avec force contre moi, alors que des larmes coulaient une nouvelle fois le long de mes joues, ne voulant pas s'arrêter. Aucune parole n'avait été échangé, car nous savions que nous n'en avions pas besoin. Les gestes comptaient seulement, et sentir les bras l'un de l'autre autour de nous, nous suffisait.

Il m'avait ensuite fait rentrer dans son appartement, et nous nous étions installé au salon, commençant à nous raconter un peu la vie que nous avions mené, quand on me l'avait arraché.

Alors qu'on étais entrain de parler joyeusement, je m'étais rappelé de quelque chose. J'avais alors arrêté de répondre à ses questions, et l'avais regardé timidement. Ma timidité légendaire n'était jamais vraiment partie, à vrai dire.

Je m'étais alors raclé la gorge une nouvelle fois, avant d'oser dire ces quelques mots.

-Yuu.. Tu sais, il y a un mois, nous étions le premier février..

Son regard s'était alors teinté d'un léger voile triste, et son sourire avait prit la même teinte. Il s'était alors rapproché de moi, et m'avais prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre son torse. Un soupir de bien être était sortis d'entre mes lèvres, alors qu'il me répondait.

-Oui... J'ai fêté son anniversaire.. Tu sais, même si nous étions moins proches Ruki et moi, que toi et lui.. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à son absence..

-Moi aussi... _J'avais lâché un petit soupir une nouvelle fois, avant d'encrer mon regard dans le sien._ Tu lui as demandé quoi toi, à Ruki ?

-Je lui ai dis de se réincarner rapidement, pour qu'il vienne nous voir, que ce soit en chat, en chien ou même en souris. Mais j'aimerais le revoir faire son petit sourire, avec ses joues toutes rondes..

-_J'avais lâché un léger rire à sa phrase, avant de sourire à mon tour, tristement. _Moi je lui ai demandé de m'aider à te retrouver.. Après lui avoir raconté un peu ma vie, et avoir joué le morceau à la guitare que tu m'avais appris quand nous étions petit.. _Malgré moi, une larme avait roulé le long de ma joue, mais Yuu l'avait essuyé rapidement, avant de me faire relever le visage vers lui, m'ayant regardé tristement. _Ruki est le premier ami que je me suis fait en étant enfant.. Sa mort à été beaucoup trop dure pour moi, je n'arrive pas à en faire le deuil correctement.. Il m'arrive de pleurer cinq fois par semaines, car il me manque.. J'espère un jour ne plus ressentir cette douleur, et juste penser aux souvenirs que j'ai avec Ruki, en étant heureux.. Tu crois que je peux y arriver ?

-Bien sûr que tu y arriveras Atsu.. Parce que maintenant, tu m'as avec toi.

Il m'avait alors sourit tendrement, avant de me prendre la main et de m'emmener vers sa chambre. Nous avions alors continué de parler durant de longues heures, tout les deux allongés dans son lit, l'un contre l'autre. On avait bien rit durant cette soirée, et même aujourd'hui, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'enlever son visage de ma mémoire.

Plusieurs semaines, puis plusieurs mois étaient passé. Et nous nous étions occupés, comme les adolescents que nous étions.

Nous nous étions tellement rapprochés, que dans mon cœur, de nouveaux sentiments étaient nés. J'étais tombé amoureux de Yuu à vrai dire. Et un mois après m'être rendu compte de mes sentiments, je lui avais avoué. Je me rappelle de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Je l'avais attendue à la sortie de sa classe, et une fois qu'il était arrivé vers moi, nous étions allés nous balader en ville. Après une après-midi à jouer comme des gamins, je lui avais ensuite proposé d'aller dans un parc. Alors nous nous y étions rendus.

Arrivé à celui-ci, nous avions joué un petit instant avant que je ne me rapproche de lui. Je lui avais alors pris les mains, et avais joué un peu avec ses doigts, ce qui l'avait fait rire. Et, de sa voix douce et sensuelle, il m'avait demandé ce que je voulais lui avouer. Il avait réussit à me connaître par cœur en seulement un mois, car à chaque fois que je devais lui dire quelque chose, je faisais ce geste.

J'avais alors pris une profonde inspiration avant d'encrer mes yeux dans les siens. J'avais immédiatement rougis tellement son regard était envoûtant. Mais c'était dans sa nature de m'envoûter avec un simple geste. J'avais alors bégayé durant de longues minutes, avant de soupirer doucement, et de enfin lui dire ces quelques mots. Je lui avais juste dis un « je t'aime Yuu ».

J'étais alors resté devant lui, la tête baissée, en attendant une quelconque réponse. Je tremblais comme une feuille tellement j'avais peur. Mais je l'avais alors sentis me tirer en avant, avant qu'une douce sensation ne vienne s'appuyer contre mes lèvres. Par surprise, j'avais écarquillé les yeux un petit instant. Mais rapidement, ils s'étaient refermés, et mes bras s'étaient alors enroulés autour de sa nuque.

Nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois ce jour là, et aujourd'hui, j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir ses lèvres contre les miennes quand je me remémore ce souvenir. Elles étaient douces, et très agréables à embrasser. Légèrement humides, mais ça n'avait rendu le baiser que mieux encore. Nous étions alors restés un long moment dans le parc, à nous embrasser, nous cachant un peu des yeux des autres.

A croire que cette journée devait graver mon esprit à jamais, car elle avait été parfaite. En rentrant, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Car j'avais découvert une nouvelle facette de Yuu.

Le soir, sans aucune arrières pensées, j'étais venu m'installer entre ses cuisses le temps que l'on regarde un film. Mais rapidement, je m'étais retrouvé dans sa chambre, allongé dos au matelas, Yuu me surplombant. Mes joues étaient alors devenues rapidement rouges, car la sensation que j'avais dans celles-ci étaient bien présente et me laissais deviner que je devais être aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

La température de la chambre était rapidement montée en flèche. De nombreuses caresses avaient été échangées et les gémissements avaient emplit également cette pièce vide, ne contenant que son lit et une table de chevet.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, nous étions nus, l'un contre l'autre. J'avais alors pris le temps de l'admirer, de haut en bas. Son corps était pour moi l'une des plus belles merveilles du monde. Ses yeux pétillaient d'envie, et avant que nous ne passions à l'acte, il était venu murmurer contre mes lèvres le « Je t'aime » que j'attendais.

J'avais ensuite vécu ma première fois avec lui, et dieu, personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point ça avait été bon. Le sentir venir et aller en moi m'avait fait voir des étoiles, les bouffées de chaleur qui m'avais traversé m'avais donné l'impression d'être dans du coton, avant que je n'atteigne la jouissance. Tout avait été magnifique. Lui sur moi, son regard plongé dans le mien, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes pour laisser s'échapper d'infimes soupirs, incroyablement sensuels. Tout chez lui m'avait remplis de désir.

Le reste de la nuit, nous l'avions passé à parler, à s'embrasser et se caresser, mais cette fois-ci, moins intimement. Même aujourd'hui, je peux avouer que ça aura été la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. Toutes ses sensations qui m'ont traversé restent gravé dans ma chaire, et j'ai capturé son regard avec mes yeux, pour que mon cerveau se souvienne à jamais de cette impression d'avoir été la chose la plus magnifique qu'il lui ait été donné d'avoir, entre ses bras.

_« Je lâche un long soupir, tandis que mes doigts s'enlève du clavier. Toutes les sensations que j'avais sentis cette nuit, viennent de me submerger à nouveau. Et comme souvent, je me retrouve pantelant de désir. Je glisse alors mes mains entre mes cuisses, pour me soulager de toute frustration, les larmes glissant sur mes joues, en même temps que les gémissements glissent entre mes lèvres. Je pleure en me faisait du bien, car malgré ça, je souffre toujours autant... Mon affaire __finit, je pars me faire vomir. Je m'écœure de ressentir ce désir, alors qu'il n'est plus là pour me le procurer. Depuis cette époque, les sentiments contradictoires ne m'ont jamais quitté. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, et après m'être lavé les mains, puis passé un coup d'eau sur le visage, je retourne à mon bureau. Je dois continuer d'écrire. Je dois le faire, pour eux. »_

Nous vivions à présent comme un réel petit couple, et nous n'avions eus qu'une seule dispute. Elle était légère, mais Yuu était de mauvais poil par ma faute. C'était pour le jour du Tanabata. Il voulait absolument que l'on y aille, mais il savait pertinemment que nous serions mal vu, puisque nous étions homosexuels. Lui s'en fichait d'être mal vu, mais pas moi. J'avais toujours eus cette peur qu'était celle de me faire persécuter en cours, car il était évident que entre Yuu et moi, on allait plutôt se jeter sur moi pour me torturer, que sur lui. Il m'avait alors dit que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, et que si ça me gênais tant d'être avec un homme, que je n'avais qu'à le quitter. Je n'avais pas répondu à cette phrase, car ma respiration s'était bloquée. Ça m'avait fait tellement mal de l'entendre dire ça, que je m'étais mis à pleurer, et à suffoquer. J'avais fais une crise de larmes monstrueuse, et il avait passé bien trois heures à me calmer.

Il avait regretté ses mots plus que jamais, et pour se faire pardonner, il m'avait câliné toute la nuit. Mais nous n'avions pas fais l'amour. Comme si coucher avec la personne que l'on aime peut pardonner les fautes. Je trouve ça idiot.

Il m'avait murmuré des mots d'excuses durant de longues heures, et m'avait donné à chaque instant un baiser un peu plus intense que le précédent. Ça avait été une nuit toute aussi magique que lors de notre première fois.

Deux, ou trois jours plus tard, j'avais alors trouvé une idée pour que l'on puisse aller au Tanabata, car je savais que ça lui tenait à cœur, puisque c'était la fête des amoureux, et que on pourrait y faire un vœu, ensemble. Je lui avais alors proposé de porter un kimono pour femme, et de me maquiller plus que d'habitude. Avec mes cheveux longs, et mon corps d'androgyne, cela pouvait être facile. Il avait refusé, ne voulant pas que je me ridiculise. Mais j'avais insisté longuement, lui disant que c'était pour lui que je faisais ça, et que ça me tenais à cœur également. Alors il avait finit par accepter. J'avais été heureux.

Le sept juillet. Je me souviens de cette date, autant parce que c'était un jour de fête, mais également car ce jour meurtrit mon cœur.

Vers les dix huit heures, j'étais enfin prêt. J'avais enfilé un kimono féminin violet parme, avec plusieurs petites fleurs bleues pâles. Je l'avais noué avec un obi blanc, décoré d'autres petites fleurs violettes foncées. Je m'étais fais une couette haute, deux mèches encadrant mon visage, et deux baguettes pour tenir la couette. Quand j'étais sortis de la salle de bain, Yuu m'attendait, avec son kimono pour homme. Quand il m'avait vu, les compliments et baisers avaient fusé, ce qui m'avais fais rire. Et qui me fait encore rire maintenant, tellement je l'avais trouvé adorable.

Nous nous étions donc rendu au lieu de la fête, pour regarder le feu d'artifice. Je m'étais installé contre lui, et nous avions bien ris. Mangeant des brochettes de sèche et des ramens, tout en regardant le spectacle devant nous.

Le début de la soirée avait été merveilleux. Mais je ne pourrais pas en dire de même de la fin.

Quand nous étions partis du lieu de la fête, je m'étais accroché à son bras, imitant la jeune fille collégienne, et amoureuse de son tout premier petit ami. Ça l'avait fais beaucoup rire, mais rapidement, nos sourires avaient disparu.

Des jeunes, des bouteilles de bière à la main, nous regardaient avec de grands sourires. Ils empestaient l'alcool à plein nez, alors j'avais murmuré à Yuu qu'on ferait mieux de partir, et vite.

Nous les avions alors ignoré, en passant près d'eux, comme si ils n'existaient pas. Mais c'était sans compter qu'ils ne diraient rien. L'un d'entre eux m'avait attrapé par le bras, me faisant lâcher celui de Yuu. A cet instant, la peur m'avait envahit en une petite fraction de seconde, et la panique la suivait de près. Mon cœur battait à toute allure, et des sueurs froides parcouraient mon dos.

-Hé ma mignonnette, tu veux pas jouer un peu avec nous ? T'es drôlement charmante !

Je n'avais rien répondu, et avais simplement tiré sur mon bras, mais je me rappelle que sa poigne était beaucoup trop forte. C'était Yuu qui m'avais libéré de son emprise, en lui mettant une droite bien placée dans la figure. Il était en colère, et ça se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Son visage était déformé par la colère qui le rongeait intérieurement. Il avait toujours réagit de manière excessive avec moi, mais je l'aimais comme ça. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée fragile entre ses bras.

-Ne l'approche pas !

Il m'avait alors pris par le bras, pour que l'on parte, mais le jeune était revenu à la charge, et s'était jeté sur lui. Moi, je m'étais fais tirer en arrière par le reste de la bande, qui riait, et encourageait leur ami à « casser la gueule » de Yuu. Je me débattais comme je le pouvais, tout en l'appelant. Je ne cessais de crier son nom, alors qu'ils se battaient comme des bêtes.

_Et le pire arriva._

Ils reculaient tout en se battant, et Yuu venait de se faire éjecter beaucoup plus loin. En voyant là où il se trouvait, mes yeux s'était écarquillés par la peur, et ma poitrine s'était serrée. Il était en plein milieu de la route. Et en une fraction de seconde, je vis des phares de voiture l'éclairer.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, alors qu'il se tournait face à la voiture, et qu'un cri déchirant sortait d'entre mes lèvres, en même temps que je me faisais emmener par cette bande de jeunes. On entendit alors un long crissement, puis un gros fracas. Et je vis alors celui que j'aimais se prendre de plein fouet la voiture, qui n'avait pas pu se stopper, ne l'ayant pas vu quand il était allongé sur le sol.

Quand ceux qui me tenait remarquèrent l'incident, ils me lâchèrent rapidement pour s'enfuir. Sans perdre de temps, je m'étais mis à courir vers Yuu, la vue troublée par mes larmes. Je m'étais alors penché sur son corps, accroupis à ses côtés.

-Yuu.. ? Yuu.. Yuu réponds ! Yuu ! Je t'en supplie, réponds ! Ne me laisse pas une seconde fois ! YUU !

Les passants autour de moi se regroupaient lentement, alors que je secouais son corps, sans vie. J'étais pris de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'hystérie.

J'avais alors relevé le visage vers tout ceux qui me regardait en chuchotant, leur hurlant d'appeler une ambulance, et d'arrêter de regarder. L'un d'entre eux m'avait écouté, et avait appelé rapidement une ambulance, alors que je pleurais sur le corps de mon défunt amant. Priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, même si je savais qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'il soit encore en vie.

Je serrais sa main dans la mienne, qui lentement, devenait de plus en plus froide, pour finalement me glacer le sang. Mon corps secoué de sanglot, je m'étais fais raccompagné par l'ambulance, après qu'ils m'aient annoncé que Yuu était mort.

J'étais rentré chez moi, et, machinalement, comme un robot, j'étais partis me mettre dans le lit, le regard vide. Puis, après m'être installé sous la couette, lentement, je m'étais mis à marteler le matelas de coup de poing. D'abord lentement, un coup chaque seconde.. Puis de plus en plus. Pour finir par hurler mon désespoir, pleurer, déchirer les draps, espérant évacuer ma douleur. Mais en vain. La douleur subsistait. Je ne bougeais plus de ce lit, me vidant lentement de mes larmes, et de ma force. Mes voisins étaient passés plusieurs fois me voir, mais je n'avais jamais eus la force de me lever, et de leur faire face.

Un jour, ma voisine était entrée sans frapper. C'était à partir de ce jour, que lentement, je m'étais relevé de mon désespoir, du trou noir sans fond dans lequel je m'enfonçais. J'avais recommencé à me nourrir, me laver, vivre. Mais je ne parlais pas, et ne sortais que pour faire les courses.

Après la veillée funéraire, et l'enterrement de Yuu, auxquels je n'avais pas eus la force d'assister, j'avais fais un enterrement, rien que pour moi. Je m'étais vêtu de noir ce jour là, et m'étais installé devant le petit autel dressé en la mémoire de Takanori. J'y avais alors ajouté une photo de Yuu et moi, ensemble. Elle avait était prise alors que les cerisiers venaient tout juste de faire sortir leur premières fleurs. Je me rappelle de cela, comme si ça c'était passé il y a quelques heures.

Il m'avait entraîné sur le balcon de son appartement, et m'avait dit, avec son habituel sourire : _« Allez Atsuaki, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, prenons une photo ensemble ! »_ Nous étions pas encore ensemble à ce moment là, et c'est la seule photo que nous avions pris de nous deux.

Après avoir allumé des bâtons d'encens, et avoir prié pour Yuu, j'avais scruté la photo un long moment. Puis, lentement, mes larmes avaient coulé, et je m'étais recroquevillé sur moi même. Cette photo, sur cet autel, entouré d'encens et de bougies, marquait la fin de notre histoire. Celle qui m'avait sauvé de la vie misérable que je menais. Mais à peine avait-elle commençait, qu'elle était déjà finit. On m'avait laissé un petit instant de bonheur, une once d'espoir pour avoir une vie sereine et remplie d'amour, avant de me le reprendre. Mon cœur avait été aussi facilement déchiré qu'une feuille de papier.

_Fin._

_« Je me stoppe d'écrire, alors que les larmes inondent mon visage. Lentement, je fais glisser ma souris pour enregistrer le fichier. Je referme ensuite l'écran de mon ordinateur, et, avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste, je me dirige vers mon balcon, passant devant le petit autel pour Takanori, et Yuu. Je n'ai pas changé d'appartement depuis mes dix huit ans. Je n'ai pas voulu. La neige s'est mise à tomber lentement depuis une bonne heure déjà, mais je sors tout de même, seul un jean et un t-shirt couvrant ma peau. Je lève alors mon regard vers le ciel, tandis que les larmes brouillent toujours autant ma vue. Et, comme si c'était possible qu'ils m'entendent, je parle._

_-« Si vous saviez à quel point vous me manquez.. A quel point je vous aime.. Mais surtout à quel point je t'aime, toi. J'aurais du te le montrer plus souvent ce soir là, et ne pas me contenter de ta simple présence.. Mais j'avais tellement peur.. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai peur que tu ne m'aie pas pardonné.. Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Yuu ? De ne pas t'avoir montré mes sentiments, comme j'aurais dû le faire ? J'aimerais tellement avoir la réponse.. »_

_Lentement, je me laisse glisser contre ma baie vitrée, pleurant à chaude larmes, tandis que je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je pleure, durant un long moment, les appelant, comme si ils allaient me revenir._

_Je sens alors une pression sur mon épaule, et lentement, je tourne la tête vers celle-ci. Et, comme si c'était lui, en douceur, un flocon tombe sur mes lèvres, les recouvrant. Un petit sourire vient s'afficher sur mon visage, comme si c'était lui, qui venait de m'offrir cette caresse.. Comme si, à cet instant, il était à mes côtés. »_

_**« Jamais, je ne t'en voudrais.. Et si tu savais comme je t'aime.. »**_

_Quelques mois plus tard, et un beau matin en pleine saison d'hiver, dans une des petites librairies de Mie, une main dépose un nouveau livre dans la vitrine, à la couverture bleue foncée. Dessus, en petites lettres d'or, et dans une écriture calligraphiée, le titre : « Les souvenirs de la malchance. » Puis, tout en bas, dans un des recoins de la couverture, le nom de l'auteur. « Atsuaki Shiroyama. »_


End file.
